


Delta小队

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 对话体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 雇佣兵组织的三人小队delta在正式任务前的闲聊





	Delta小队

黄仁俊：喂喂听得到吗？  
罗渽民：听到。  
李帝努：听到。  
黄仁俊：这次你们记得别把面具摘了假发也别掉了啊，好不容易有一个能做的卧底任务。再失败这个月没补给都懂的吧？  
罗渽民：组织不是说咖啡无限量供应吗！  
黄仁俊：你要是出错我就去给你停了。  
李帝努：所以为什么是我们两个来卧底，我和渽民不是太明显了吗？上次在画展的任务失败就是因为来搭讪的女孩子太多了。  
黄仁俊：……你说说看我们组织有几个适合卧底任务的？我都怀疑老板招人是按偶像组合的标准来的，以防哪天NCT破产旗下雇佣兵就能出道成为偶像。  
黄仁俊：泰容哥就做了一次卧底，结果全世界都知道那个墨西哥毒枭买了个超漂亮的钢管舞男舞者。现在还有人惦记着他，再做卧底除非全脸毁容吧。  
李帝努：道英哥说地下论坛一天能有八百条“重金求TY舞蹈现场”。  
罗渽民：但也没人说要包养他敢找他的下落。  
黄仁俊：那是因为我们勤。勤。恳。恳。认。认。真。真在给你们外勤擦屁股好吗？你也不看看泰容哥那次任务之后道英哥跟他打了多少次架。  
黄仁俊：思成哥昨天跟我说旭熙哥假身份当模特一周都比我们一个月赚的多，再不认真工作还不如去走台，就你俩这脸早就赚翻了。  
李帝努：那旭熙哥现在在干吗？  
黄仁俊：摩的司机，一天能有八百个小姑娘看脸搭车。还是赚的比我们多。  
罗渽民：再亏钱大不了我卖鞋养你啊。  
黄仁俊：行了别贫了，好好搞本职工作啊都记住了。等下帝努上B楼，在A1203对面房间，房卡左侧内兜里，狙击枪零件放一楼男厕所中间隔间的马桶水箱里了。渽民上A1205，老规矩你懂的，拿到文件马上去目标地点集合逾期不候。  
李帝努：渽民啊晚上回去烧夜宵吗？  
罗渽民：但我今天想吃仁俊烧的饭。  
黄仁俊：任务失败的话看我不饿死你们。


End file.
